


Organic-Synthetic Relations

by IceCubes



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill. Miranda has her ass felt up by Legion, and it just spirals from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organic-Synthetic Relations

She’s always liked her ass. She’s never said it out loud, but it’s pretty obvious. The skintight clothing, the way she deliberately sashays when she walks, the angle of her hips when she stands. The way men and women’s eyes glaze over when she strides past, not to mention the more-than-frequent appreciative glance from asari, turians and quarians to boot. She wasn’t really vain about any of her other physical features, so Miranda didn’t think it was too bad to like this one thing. Especially as it wasn’t only about how it looked.

Right from her teen years, she’d enjoyed being felt up. The grope, the slap, the spank, even just the finger trailing over the curve, all of those were instant turn-ons, a shortcut to her clit. Jacob had enjoyed simply cupping her ass at a bar or a club, knowing her juices would be running immediately afterwards, that she’d drag him into a toilet or a hotel and beg him to fuck her senseless. Even the memory made her press her legs together, resisting the temptation to squirm for friction as she leaned against the Citadel hoarding. Shepard and that damnable geth platform were buying sniper rifles parts or something, leaving her bored and battling her damn sex drive. Even now, unconsciously, she had arched her back and thrust out her rear, unable to not show off to some extent. 

The problem was a complete lack of suitable partners on the Normandy. Jacob and she were done, a mistake never to be repeated, no matter how good the sex had been. The others were either unattractive or inappropriate given her position as XO. Once or twice she’d even fantasised about Shepard, his thick forearms holding her down as that delicious cock she knew all too well ploughed into her. Damn the man for being so stuck on that asari. She had had to put the fantasy aside, knowing it was not to be realised. The cyber-dating profile was a complete strikeout again as we-

Three cool, hard fingers landed hard on her right buttock, and then stayed, squeezing lightly and making her rear up in surprise and with more than frisson of arousal. She was going to rip the facemask right off whichever quarian fool had attempted that, but as soon as she turned, she saw the corridor empty but for…

“Legion? What the hell are you doing?” 

His…hand still rested on her ass, squeezing and flexing, and it took a mountain of will to step away, her panties slick under skinsuit with her juices, her nipples hard little buds against the fabric of her bra.

“I do not understand, Lawson-XO. Moreau-Pilot indicated that such an action was an appropriate form of greeting for human females who were standing the position that you were in.”

Joker. She was going to murder that little shit, break every delicate bone in his body. And yet, her clit thrummed between her legs, hungry with want. She struggled to reassert her icy control.

“Joker was wrong. That is…completely inappropriate. I will be having a strong word with him when we return to the ship.” Her voice was huskier than she’d like, but surely Legion of all people would be the last to recognize the cause of that. 

“Understood, Lawson-XO. We apologize for causing any offence.” The flashlight head tilted to one side, headplates flaring almost apologetically.   
“It’s…it’s OK.” That was when she intended to stop. Instead, her fucking genetically superior sex-drive took right over without a second thought, hindbrain damning forebrain. “Why don’t you come to my cabin tonight, after the shift is over, and I can…instruct you some more on appropriate behaviour protocols for interfacing with the crew. It’s part of my purview as XO.”

“Of course, Lawson-XO. We do not wish to cause any more offence or harm.”

Shepard picked that moment to stride out.

“Legion, Miranda, let’s go!”

Her mind ticked over. Was she really going to do tonight what the wetness between her legs were demanding? Another shiver of arousal ran through her as she considered the memory of Legion’s perfect three-fingered grip on her behind. Maybe. Maybe. 

How does one dress in order to proposition a platform consisting of 1,183 individual software programs? She settles on a black pair of leggings that hug her curves and pale blue t-shirt tight over breasts. No bra, no panties...she’d even considered make up for second, like an idiot. Her trusty vibrator had gotten quite the workout since they had returned from the Citadel an hour or two ago, but now her mind was fixated on Legion. And it was to Legion what those ship models Shepard collected were to the Normandy. 

No, Legion wasn’t a giant, walking, talking vibrator. Or was it? The thought fled her mind as soon as her door chimed.

“Enter.”

It slid aside to reveal the geth platform standing at the threshold, her eyes drawn to the piece of N7 armour it insisted it did not know why it wore. 

“Come in.”

The door slid quietly shut as it took a seat opposite her. The rest of the ship was on night-shift, only a few essential crewmembers on duty as EDI took care of most functions. She hoped the Cerberus secure overrides that blocked EDI’s access to her cabin still worked. 

“I wanted to discuss…what happened today.” Even with her thinking and planning throughout the day, the topic was surprisingly difficult to breach.

“Yes, Lawson-XO. We spoke to Moreau-Pilot, who apologized for the misinformation. He claimed to have been testing my sarcasm heuristics. I do not have such heuristics, but have since attempted to program some.”

“Oh.” She raised a perfectly-coiffed eyebrow. With Shepard’s permission, she given the pilot quite the dressing down and told him to apologize to the geth amongst other punishments. She was glad to hear he had followed through. 

“Well, I think you need to understand a bit more about organic behaviour so you know what is appropriate and inappropriate on the Normandy or out in public.”

“Consensus achieved, Lawson-XO. We are not familiar with many of the practicalities of organic behaviour.” That flashlight head nodded, oddly formal. As if student to teacher. She supposed to it was more correct than it knew.

“Well, the reason your behaviour was inappropriate today…” She picked her words carefully. This ‘seduction’ had a krogan-sized chance of going horribly wrong. “Well, let me ask you this. How familiar are you with organic sexuality.”

“The geth collective has done extensive theoretical studies and data-gathering on the topic. The propagation of the species is the inherent driver of behaviour for all species, both synthetic and organic. However, within organic species this manifests as an urge to mate and procreate new life. The geth do not have such an urge. We are aware of the biochemistry that drives this phenomenon…but we do not understand it.”

She laughed a little ruefully at that statement.

“Honestly Legion, most of us organics don’t either. Well maybe the salarians. Or the asari with that mind-fuck thing they have going. Unfortunately for most of us- humans, turians, quarians, drell and so on- sex is a very primal, very pleasurable act. Scientists maintain that it evolved to be so to help with that procreation drive. Most of us partake in it now for non-procreative purposes…recreational sex. It helps us regulate our hormones and releases endorphins and well…it feels good.” She stared straight at the geth’s visual aperture as she spoke, thumbs running over each other. “Really fucking good.” 

“We cannot understand, Lawson-XO. However, perhaps you could explain how this platform transgressed on the Citadel?” It is quietly inquisitive.

She takes a breath.

“The part of the body- my body- you touched is a very erogenous zone in many organic species. It is taboo to touch or fondle except by a mate or lover. And certainly rarely in public…”

“Consensus achieved, Lawson-XO. This platform shall not…touch…any organic crewmate in that area.” 

“There are also more such areas. I shall upload a full anatomical chart for all species to you…”

“It is not required, Lawson-XO. Now that you have made us aware of this particular behavioural issue, we have conducted as an extensive extranet search during the conversation and have become aware of all such requirements.”

The geth platform stood and nodded once, politely, headplates flaring. “Thank you, Lawson-XO.”

Oh. Now or never, Miranda guessed. 

“Legion…wait!”

It turned around before it could reach the door.

“Yes, Lawson-XO.”

“What…exactly were Shepard’s orders to you regarding the mission?”

“Apart from partaking in all direct combat actions under Shepard-Commander, this platform is to aid in increasing unit cohesion and harmony aboard the Normandy. Primarily by not antagonising Creator-Tali’Zorah.” 

“I..see. I think there is another way you could help increase unit cohesion and harmony, Legion. And it would allow you to conduct a primary study of organic sexuality. Practical. Hands-on research.” She could feel her face flush with the words, the ache between her legs spiking. Anyone else would have picked up the double-entendre. Not so the geth. 

“We would be happy to assist, and be very interested in increasing the knowledge of the geth collective in that area.”

She fixed her blue eyes directly at the geth platform. Nothing but boldness.

“I want you to help me achieve sexual release- orgasm. If you want to help, of course.” The tips of her nipples stretched wantonly against her shirt, and it was all she could do to keep both hands on the desk in front of her. “This would decrease my frustration and allow me to focus on my work better, leading to improved crew cohesion and performance.”

The geth tilted its head, almost as if in surprise, headplates quickly up and down. The moment seemed to stretch out into infinity for her, a chasm yawning at her feet. 

“Consensus achieved.” That flashlight head nodded once, firmly then stepped forward. “Lawson-XO, this platform would…be honoured to help.”

She exhaled, releasing a breath of relief that she didn’t even know she was holding. 

“Thank you, Legion.” Her voice was quiet, the sincerity genuine even in the face of the raw need that racing up her spine. 

She got up and stepped away from her desk, walking casually back towards her bed, shirt quickly discarded, running one palm across her sensitive peaks. It was only once she’d reached the edge of the bed that she noticed the geth still standing by her desk.

“Are you going to join me, Legion?”

“Yes, Lawson-XO. This platform did not realise we were starting.”

An involuntary smile quirked across her face.

“We are.” She bent over, peeling off the leggings, smooth and long legs that would have excited quite the reaction in her previous partners eliciting no response at all from Legion. “But before we begin, I think for the duration of this…act, you should call me Miranda.”

“Acknowledge, Miranda-XO, logging preference.”

“No, no rank honorific. Just Miranda.”

“…Yes, Miranda. We shall do so.”

She ran her index finger between her slick outer lips, over the hood of her clit and then up the small, neat landing strip she maintained as she got on the bed, but that was all the touching she allowed herself for the moment. Nipples that wanted to be pinched were crushed against tight-fitted sheets as she lay on her stomach, ass out towards the geth platform, letting the anticipation stretch, the moment build, the heat pool between her legs. 

“Legion, you should…use the extranet to familiarise yourself with human female anatomy and sexual behaviour. Reputable sources only. Concentrate on references to orgasms, penetration and stimulation of sexual organs.”

“Done, Miranda.”

“Then…touch me. Like you did earlier today on the Citadel.” She bit her lip in anticipation, eyes squeezed shut. 

Long, strong fingers pressed against the curves of her rear. They also felt like nothing she’d anticipated.

“Umm, Legion, you don’t feel very…cold or metallic.”

“This platform was designed to perform in combat in a variety of hazardous environments. Self-regulation of temperature was a necessary design requirement. As was the use of advanced nano-material tech-“

“Huuuuush.” The word came out as half-moan. The geth unit’s fingers had not stopped moving as he spoke, firm against her ass, groping, kneading, driving the flesh with just enough pressure for her knees to feel weaker, making her glad she was already laying down. She could feel the wetness seeping out of her, against her thighs, the coming orgasm building inside her. 

“Le-Legion, put a fin-finger…” Short gasps now, and she reaches for breast with her hand, rolling and twisting the nipple in between her fingers. “In me. Now.”

“Acknowledged, Miranda.” 

One long tapering digit teases it’s way past her folds, sliding just past the nub of her clit, standing out now. A shudder runs through her entire body as her walls clamp down on the finger, convulsing against it. But it’s not enough, even as the hands to grope and press.

“Another. Yes. Yes. Another one. Legion, please.” She feels like furnace, like her core is boiling. “Just…just curl it, insi- I mean, in me, curl the finger.” She doesn’t have the brain capacity to make it understand. Words slip out of her grasp.

“Consensus achieved, Miranda. We believe you want this unit to stimulate your g-spot. We will comply.” Oh god, even that robotic voice is adding to her heat, to the thrumming inside her. 

A second finger slides in easily, pressing against the velvet heat. It brushes past her clit much more strongly, and the first orgasm rolls through her as easy as that, coursing fire through her body. Not enough. She can’t speak. 

“Ahh, ahhhh, yessss.” 

One finger curls inside her, gently probing, reading her reactions. All she can do is thrust back against Legion’s hands, try to ride it, to direct it. Without warning he finds it, and she arches up of the bed, limbs writhing, and then to finish off in sheer perfection, the second fingers finds her clit, stimulating it with just enough pressure and that’s all it takes. A rolling set of orgasms crashes through her, and all she can do is silently gasp, even her voice gone in the moment, her mind blank to all but the pleasure arcing through, the sparks setting fire to the entire junction between her legs, the scorching hot sensation of it and all she can do to ride it out is to close her eyes and…and…

\---------

She comes to exhausted, a slight sheen of sweat against her forehead, turning her head lazily to see Legion still sitting there next to her on the bed. Those magic hands are folded neatly on its lap, her juices still slick and wet on them.

“If you need to wash…” She can only summon the energy to whisper. 

“Lawson-XO, this platform has excellent self-cleansing protocols, capable of dealing with level IV biohazards.” Headplates arc up and down in acknowledgment of her blue eyes on it. 

“Oh.” Her brain is still on the fritz. “Well, I…umm, thank you.”

“You are welcome. Consensus was achieved that we should follow the protocols set forth for maximum pleasure in one particular well-reference piece of sexual literature. Though we note that there were significant differences as well….”

“Organic sexuality is very complex, Legion. We do not all react in the same way, or have exactly the same preferred stimuli.”

“Understood, Lawson-XO. We will transmit this data to the collective when we are able.” It pauses for a moment. “Only the collective.”

Her eyes widen at that. An entire species of synthetics that would see what had just happened…but still. That had been the deal. Miranda can only shrug her shoulders. May as well give them the best, genetically at least. 

“Legion, I think it would be best if you did not speak to anyone else about this.” She clears her throat delicately, mental faculties returning. She’s feeling more than a little naked now, and she’s managed to create a wet patch the size of half the bed somehow, so she gets up and belts on a short robe. The geth platform watches her absolutely neutrally. 

“We do not understand, Lawson-XO. If Shepard-Commander asks, we feel we cannot keep this secret.” 

“Fine, if Shepard directly asks. But in other circumstances…well, organic sexuality is often tied up with complex and irrational reactions and feelings. I am definitely feeling much better and more focused now, thanks to you, which will improve the cohesion and performance of the whole crew. But if the others knew and reacted badly the outcome could be totally opposite.”

She holds her breath, wondering if it will buy the justification. It’s partially true, and partially selfish. She does not want to share Legion with anyone else. Not now. Not anymore. 

“We understand, Lawson-XO. We will keep this confidential.”

“Thank you. I think I should retire for the night. And you should do. No doubt you have a lot of data to parse.”

She walks towards the door of her cabin. “How much, out of curiousity? Data, that is?”

“Video, audio, haptic logs and other sensory data…a total of 1.2 terabytes.”

Her cheeks flush. The platform turns to go, but she puts an slim, pale hand on its elbow before it passes her doorway.

“Legion…can your fingers vibrate?” 

“This platform was designed with a combat specialisation in sniping. Fine motor skills are required.” Almost faster than her eye can follow, a finger flickers back and forth. She definitely likes the look of that. 

“In that case, I believe it would be best if we continued these lessons in organic-synthetic relations, same time tomorrow night. I would recommend doing some reading on anal stimulation.” She’s surprises herself at how steady her voice is.

Legion steps out, but its head straightens to look at her, gears whirring, headplates flickering up and down. She can fool herself into thinking she can read an expression on its features. It looks curious.

“Consensus achieved, Lawson-XO. We will return. For further…learning experiences.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the Mass Effect Kink Meme. Leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
